Tile stoves, which are generally made by stove fitters, consist of ceramic tiles with ribs arranged on their rear sides and running parallel to their edges. Said ribs are adapted to link the individual tiles to one another by means of connecting clamps or the like, and the joints between the tiles are closed by means of a refractory material. The internal structure, the flue gas vents, are also made by refractory blocks, which have to be processed to yield the required shape. The construction of a tile stove requires hard work, skill in the art as well as great technical skill. To facilitate assembly, efforts have been made to construct the tile stove with two shells. In this case, the internal shell and structure are made of refractory blocks, and then the outer surface is formed by tiles, either by individual tiles or by slabs consisting of tiles. This work, too, usually requires a person skilled in the art even though the work is substantially facilitated because of the external shell of tiles.